Diary of an Engaged Kunoichi
by signelchan
Summary: There's nothing worse than waking up with a ring on your finger and a hangover. No, wait, something's not right with that statement... /Completed./
1. Entry 1

Tenten's diary, March 20,

My life is going to end in six weeks. Why do I think that, you might ask. Well, let's see, I'm getting married then. Not so bad, right? Wrong. The man I'm getting married to is my worst enemy.

Oh, yes, I do realize that it's all his fault, but whatever. He knew I would get pretty wild after only a few sips of sake, so he took that weakness and played it. Aw, well. Somewhere, down deep in his heart, he better love me, 'cuz if he doesn't, what was the point of even proposing to me?

One of my friends got married last summer, but they divorced after only a month. I hope that's what happens between us! No, better yet, I'll just reject his vows at the ceremony. Gosh, that does seem kinda cruel, but I have hated him since we were little. Okay, maybe not since then, but for a long time…

There. That's all that's on my mind. I'm done. No more rants about anything, especially Neji Hyuuga. Be lucky if I even come back to you next time.

Tenten

--

A/N: My name is Signel-chan, and I don't own Naruto. I do own this idea, however.


	2. Entry 2

Tenten's diary, March 22

Okay, so I lied. Yawn. We both knew that when I'd start feeling all bad about what I wrote last time, I'd come crawling back.

Yuck. All I did was write what I was feeling, and now I want to tell you everything. Isn't that funny? Wait, I'm talking to you like you're a real creature. You are a notebook, and nothing else, got it?

I'm gonna start from the top here. My name is Tenten, I just turned twenty-two years old, I am a Chuunin-rank ninja, and I am getting married to my worst enemy in five weeks and five days. His name is Neji, his birthday is in July, and he is a Jounin. We were (or are, it really doesn't matter to me) on the same squad. When we were younger, we would train together, and we really didn't care if one of us was hurt. It was when he was in a fight during the finals of our first Chuunin Exams that I realized what a cold-hearted jerk he is.

I hated him when I first met him. I mean, he was all anti-social in the Academy. His daddy should have taught him better. Oh, wait, his daddy was dead, so he pretended like he was high and mighty, trying to make kids feel bad for him. He made me sick!

Then, we were put on the same squad as the talent-less freak Rock Lee, and our sensei was Maito Gai. I would have so rather have commited suicide right then than stayed with them, but I didn't. I put a smile in my face and acted like I cared. Because of that, I helped Lee out all the time, and did that training with Neji. I truly think he was falling for me, and if he was, I don't care, 'cuz that whole part of my life was a lie.

Right now, I would rather be getting married to Lee than Neji. I mean, me and Lee actually have something in common: we see Neji as our biggest rival. Me and Neji, on the other hand: nothing, except that we do some pretty romantic things when we're intoxicated... and that's not a good thing. He already knows that, and if he gets me drunk again, the world might just end.

And, isn't it better to marry somebody who's bouncing back from a previous relationship? He just lost his girlfriend a couple of days ago. She was returning to her ex-boyfriend, because the only reason they thought their relationship was over was that they were fighting over tiny little things, like T.V, foods, and clothing. She told me that when that started happening, she was PMSing! I hope that's not what's going on with me!

I make that sound bad. Oh well. I want to continue on with this lovely conversation, but I need to go now. I'm being summoned by the Hokage.

Tenten

--

A/N: Don't own Naruto. Had to say it…


	3. Entry 3

Tenten's diary, March 23

Okay. I'm sitting here in the park, writing with one hand, throwing kunai with the other. You have gotten me addicted to something other than weapons! Truly amazing, my notebook. Actually, I think you need a name. How about Signel? Nobody'll guess that I'm talking about a notebook when I say that! They'll just think that I'm talking about this cat Sasuke found one day.

I never mentioned who Sasuke is, did I? He's not very important. He betrayed the village, betrayed his best friend, for power so that he could kill his older brother. Why didn't I join him? If I did, I would be strong enough to wipe Neji off the face of the planet. Ha, ha, that's so funny...

Okay, randomness over. Back to saying what really matters. You know how last time I was talking about Lee bouncing back from his last relationship, and in the one before that I was telling you how one of my friends got married and then divorced a month later? You see, Signel, my life is filled with insane romances. Maybe that's another reason why I'm going to die in five weeks, four days, when I have my wedding.

Here's a tale about two young lovers who had their hearts in the right spots, but weren't quite ready to be committed to one another. His name was Shikamaru. This Chuunin guy who picked Neji to go on this mission with him. This was an extremely dangerous mission, and Neji was almost killed, so then the two of them kinda, well, hated one another. And if my worst enemy hates someone, I have to be one of their closest friends.

So one day last fall, we were training together. I was asking him about his relationship with this girl, Ino. He told me that they had gotten married, 'cuz they loved eachother, but had gotten divorced because he had fallen hard for this chick from another village. I just had to ask him who the new woman of his life was, and he told me it was Temari. I slapped him, because I hate Temari with a burning passion. We fought in our first Chuunin Exams, and she kicked my Konohagakure kunoichi butt hard!

Love story gone wrong, right? This feels kinda weird, but, do you think I should go apologize to him? After slapping him, I overdosed him with some kind of narcotics, and he was out stone cold for a week. Now I feel bad about that.

Oh, yeah, about last night, Tsunade-sama (my idol, a.k.a. the Hokage) wanted to congratulate me on my engagement, even if I was under the influence of alcohol when it happened. Since when did she care about me?

I'm gonna have to leave you hanging now, 'cuz I started paying so much attention to writing that someone just grabbed one of my kunai and stabbed me with it.

Tenten

--

A/N: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, this so would be happening.


	4. Entry 4

Tenten's diary, March 24

Take this from me, Signel, stabbing yourself with a pointy object is no fun. I can't even get up off of my chair without it hurting. Hokage-sama used some kind of medical ninjutsu on it, but that didn't help much. So, she told someone to come to my house and babysit me. And she chose Neji! She says it'll be good practice for after our wedding!

I say there will be no "after the wedding". I will have killed myself by then. I mean, hello?! I hate the guy I'm marrying! We were drunk when this happened! He knows that happens quickly! It's all his fault! Not mine.

Sheesh. Don't you wish some people understand what you are thinking? On second thought, never mind that. If people could look inside your brain to see what you're thinking, that means they can see your deepest secrets.

As long as Neji's here, I guess I can make him do stuff for me. Yay for angsty brats and jerks who have enormous sticks up their behinds! See, I would use curse words in here, but I don't want to have to let you learn all those bits of creative language.

Reminder: you, Signel, are a notebook. If you were a computer, my enemy here wouldn't be shooting me so many dirty looks. He doesn't think I'm capable of reciting the alphabet, let alone write.

F.Y.I, he looks like a girl! I'll have to yank a couple pieces of his _long_, _luscious,_ hair out, so I can stick them in here as a keepsake. He better get his hair cut soon, or else one night, I'm gonna take a pair of scissors to his head and chop it all off.

He is younger than me, that's for sure. Who does he think he is, trying to tell me to let him see what I've written in here so far? Especially when I've dissed him on every single, bloody, page?

I just got a better idea than killing myself! We can kill him! Then I'll only know two emo people! Unless I convert over to that social group as well. Being an emo bride seems fun. Maybe I'll go through the wedding acting like that, then commit suicide while high on our honeymoon!

That's all for now, because that stupidhead-idiot kicked my bad leg, and now I have to go ring his scrawny neck, even if it means getting up and walking. Nothing can hurt worse that what he did.

Tenten

--

A/N: Me no own Naruto, ya.


	5. Entry 5

Tenten's diary, March 25

Maybe I should just kill him now, and not have to deal with this anymore. He is so never gonna get loved by me, Signel, never. I'm gonna call the things written inside you my "diary of an engaged kunoichi", okay? Maybe that'll keep people out of this, if they mistake "engaged" for "enraged", you know.

When the Hokage came in to see how us two "lovebirds" were doing about an hour or so after I stopped writing, she caught me on top of him, kicking him right in between the legs. She smiled and something along the lines of 'Now, Tenten, is that _really_ how we behave while on the floor of an apartment? If you insist on starting that already, please do that in your bed!'

She was implying that me and him were trying to have sex! Where would she get that from? All I was trying to do was kick him so hard that he'd become infertile! It was all his fault, too! He instigated me into doing that to him! And now she thinks that I'm some kind of slut. I mean, come on, I don't like him at all. She should realize that by now! Besides, he (once again!) gave me some sake!

This time, I was sitting there on my chair, throwing imaginary kunai at his head, when he brought me a glass of juice. I had asked him previously to grab me something to drink, but I didn't realize that it had been spiked! And then, after that I got up and tackled him...

I'm starting to think that this world will never let up on me. Only five weeks, two days until the day of no return. I have officially gone back to my life is ending on that day. You cannot stop me, for you are nothing more than my diary. But, as of now, you are my best friend, because you will stick by me through all of this. I'm forcing you to, and that's that.

Maybe I should go tell the Hokage that what she thinks she saw is not what was really going on. I think that this should be taken care of before the rumors begin to spread. The last thing I want people learning about is what I did yesterday.

So, for the time being, sayonara.

Tenten

--

A/N: Nope. Not mine. Never will be mine. Naruto, I mean...


	6. Entry 6

Tenten's diary, March 26

Well, the Hokage didn't listen to me, and now I'm sitting in her office, 'cuz she believes that I need to be under very strict supervision. So, of course, she brings in the village elders as well. That's just great, but it gets even better: when I was escorted in here, she hands me this giant stack of papers and tells me to read them.

Normally, I would have pretended to read them really quickly, but the topic of the first one grabbed my attention. So I carefully went through the whole stack, which really wasn't so bad, since most of them were the exact same things. And they were mostly about people I have gotten to know over the past years!

Now I understand why she wanted me to read them! She wanted me to finally see that sometimes, there are things that happen that just happen. Like me getting drunk. I can't help it if someone gives me sake! Two people can't help it if a relationship blossoms between them. A woman can't help it if the only way to stop herself from committing suicide is to fall in love. But I can help it. I choose to hate the man I'm engaged to. I choose to hurt myself. I choose to drink liquids given to me.

But if I choose_ not_ to, my life would be different. I would have friends. I would be respected by people that live in the village. I wouldn't have a kill list in my bedroom. All of this is controlled by my choices, even the lives of people I know.

I messed up the love life of Shikamaru. I hurt him, when instead I should have been hurting the lady that he was in love with. He went out with her, and she dumped him, all because a relationship between villages wouldn't work for her. He's lonely now, because his ex-wife won't take him back because she's moved on to someone else.

I messed up the love life of Lee. He had a girlfriend, and they were perfect for each other. But I had to go to him while he was out on a date and announce to him that her ex-boyfriend was moping around because he had no one. She left him because of that, so now all he has left is his squad, and only two members of that care about them.

It's almost like I don't have a soul, for I messed up the love life of the Hokage as well. There was this guy that she was talking to, and it looked like they were a couple. I told that man that she was extremely old, despite her looks, because she used a jutsu to disguise herself. He didn't want her anymore, since she would not show him her true self.

And then, I have messed up the love life of Neji. This one is simple, really. He loves me and I hate him, so he loves me more. I hold the key to his love, and that's the last thing I want. His cold appearance and attitude are just cover-ups for what he really feels. But, to him, it must seem like I am something special. I think I have broken his Hyuuga heart.

Worst of all, to round off this list, I have messed up my own love life. I refuse to notice the love shown to me by Neji. I refuse to notice the damage I've done to everybody. My life is basically a piece of a kunai that shattered off of the main weapon. I am a worthless ninja that shows no concern to the people of Konohagakure.

I am too easily fooled by a stack of papers. I have let my mind wander too far, causing me to go soft on you. On second thought, I think that you have let me get soft. I think you have made me realize my faults. I think you have made me find the error of my ways.

You have changed me very slightly. I still say that my life is going to end at my wedding, but that's okay. The main idea is that I think you have made me have feelings for a certain man with long hair and crystal white eyes. He is still my enemy, yes, but not my worst. I think you have made me start to think of him as a not-so-bad person. I think I might like Neji.

Tenten

--

A/N: I do not own Naruto.


	7. Entry 7

Tenten's diary, March 27

I hate sappy stuff. I hate feeling sorry for myself. Most of all, I hate a certain Hyuuga boy with long hair and a sick idea that we'll get together in the end. After looking back at what I wrote yesterday, I realized that this must all be a sick, twisted reality in which I am to show love and not tell lies.

This is all the Hokage's fault. She apparently believes that I have a loving heart. I believe that she needs to be replaced soon. Her mind is going all fuzzy on her. And, yes, for the record, I am still sitting in her office. She can't believe that I actually read all that crap, which I did, and so she's making me do really boring things. Good thing I have a bit of money on me!

Her weakness shall always be in gambling. Just like my weakness will always be in falling in love. That should be everyone's weakness, because love is something different. And differences are what make us all special, if you know what I mean, Signel.

Now it's time for me to put my plan in place! I have to stop writing now, because I'm gonna need both of my hands for this!

Tenten

--

A/N: I do not own Naruto.


	8. Entry 8

Tenten's diary, March 30

Missions should seriously go crawl in a corner and die. Stupid Tsunade-sama (I hate her so much now!) sent me on one right after my leg healed. And you'll never guess who I had to go on it with! A bunch of people that hate me! I was surprised that they didn't kill me!

Yeah, all of them were there... every single person that I have hurt in any way. From the moment I saw them all, I wanted to run away, extremely far away. And by far, I meant to Sunagakure so I could get Temari, and drag her back with me, so that her and everybody else could kill me.

There are no happy endings left in Konohagakure. I have ruined them all. And, yes, that does mean me and Neji. It's _his_ happy ending, not mine. Mine is dying a long and painful death right this second. I understand that lately I've been acting like a total jackass to everyone, but they deserve it. I'm not some little girl who believes in fairy tales.

I'm Tenten. That's all there is to it. Right now, I might be sitting in a room that is filled with things that say I'm not me, sure, but in fact, I am always going to be the weapons kunoichi of Konohagakure. I am always going to pretend to be caring. I am always going to be a ninja. Most of all, I am always going to be married to Neji Hyuuga, simply because he loves me.

No, this isn't a sake-induced change-of-heart, or one caused by reading papers the Hokage tells me to read. This is a conclusion made by me thinking about all the things I've done, and how the people I've done them to didn't really deserve it. That is what I shall live by now.

It's time for me to grow up and face the facts. No more of this drama that I have caused. No more of the pretending to care. I am going to fix up the lives of people around me, but only the people that I have jacked up. My life is never going to be the same.

Tenten

A/N: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.


	9. Entry 9

Tenten's diary, March 31

Yesterday, I said that I was going to change everything back, right? Well, I seem to have dreamt about that last night, because I feel like starting right now.

The problem is, I don't know where I should start. I mean, come on! All my life, I've been lying to someone or other. I mean, I told people that I was an orphan, but my mom was still alive. She would be the first priority on my list, but she died a few years ago.

Yeah, I can't walk up to Gai-sensei and tell him to roll in a ditch and die or get hitched to Lee. That's wrong and I know it.

Of course, there's always Neji on my list...

But there is no way that I'm going to go up to him and say sorry. Not yet, anyway. He will be last. And by last, I mean it will most likely happen on our wedding day.

I'm so mean, aren't I? Signel, I know that this seems really odd for me to be writing, but it actually feels good for me to help my fellow ninja. I understand that this entry is short, but I promise to get back to this later today. I'm gonna come up with a list of things I can do to help out Konohagakure!

Oh, I realize that you're a notebook, but you are truly a life-changer!

Tenten

* * *

Tenten's diary, still March 31

Today is really special, because, well, other than the fact that it's the day before a holiday, I have come up with a way to change the village! I'm going to begin _Operation Icha Icha._

You, Signel, are probably wondering what that is. Well, it all started one day when Gai and Kakashi were holding their 200th competition. It was to see whose squad would first fall into the clutches of the perverted books.

And so far, no one has. But if I go to the book store and buy one, Kakashi will win, meaning another one of the stupid contests will be finished.

Sorry I didn't finish this earlier, but I honestly had no idea on what I could possibly do!

Tenten

A/N: I do not own Naruto…


	10. Entry 10

Tenten's diary, April 1

I swear on my life that I had nothing to do with the incident that included Tsunade getting attacked by a mob. Nor did I have anything to do with the incident that sent a squad of ANBU into the forest to retrieve half of the Academy. But, I did have something to do with Gai losing the competition.

Okay, so I walked into the bookstore, and picked up a copy of _Icha Icha Violence_, because it was the only one of the books they had. And I paid for it and went outside and started to read it. Of course, this was hard to do, because the mere thought of reading that mentally scarred me.

So, I snuck to Sasuke's house and set it on his doorstep, leaving a note saying Kakashi won before knocking on the door and disappearing. But, my plan was ruined, because it was dark, and Sasuke thought that is was not me, but _Neji_ whom had left this perverted book there. What happened next is a mystery to me, but I do know that I haven't gotten involved again yet, and I'm proud of it.

Before I stop writing, here's something I should tell you. This morning, when I woke up, I found a kunai just inches from my head. There was a note attatched to it. I still haven't read it yet, so that's what I'm going to do now.

Tenten

* * *

So you took the opportunity of Gai winning away from him, and made it seem like I did it, didn't you? I think you've made it clear to me now that you hate me. I completely understand that even though I've done many nice things for you, there's something about me that ticks you off. I may be cold-hearted, but your heart is frozen solid.

And, just so you know, we're still going to get married. I'm going to make your life so bad that you'd rather be living in Hell. And it's gonna take a whole lot of changing to ge me to drop that.

Your "beloved"

A/N: I do not own Naruto. At all. So there.


	11. Entry 11

_"You don't understand! That's--"_

_"What? Your lie can't carry on any further."_

_"But..."_

_He looked at her, hate in his eyes. "Why would you pretend for so long?" he mumbled before walking away._

_She got off of her bed. "Please... don't go..."_

* * *

Tenten's diary, April 2

Signel, am I really like that? Am I ice-hearted? I know I have some serious flaws, but when I went to explain the incident to him, he reacted so harshly.

I feel like a failure. Why, though? I've tried so hard to change myself, and when I accomplish one little, tiny thing, I mess up. I find that totally not fair!

This life I lead is too confusing. He cares for me. Well, used to anyway. And, I now realize that without him in my life, it really is like living in hell. I'd rather die than go through this. And by this, I mean go on without him. He really does deserve me, and I guess I deserve him…

Tenten

A/N: I no own Naruto.


	12. Entry 12

Sitting on the bench, it doesn't look like he had a terrible night. Talking to him doesn't show it, either. But, the Hyuuga prodigy barely slept. He couldn't forget about the hate note, the angry words he used when she came to talk to him about the "Icha Icha Incident", as he called it.

"Stupid lack of sleep," Neji muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you letting it get to you?" a female voice asked. He looked up and saw Tenten standing right in front of him. "You don't ever let your emotions show."

"Shut up."

She sat down next to him. "Aw, come on! I'm changing for you. Why won't you change for me?"

He glared at her, and said, "You're changing simply because you've been a total-"

"I understand. You think my pretending is never gonna stop. And you know what? I think you're a really good pretender too!" She sighed. He was so worked up, and the only way to calm him down was to...

Neji never expected it, but Tenten kissed him. Right on the lips. And his only reaction was to return the favor. For some reason, he felt like their first fight as a married couple had happened, and they weren't even married. Well, yet, anyway.

* * *

Tenten's diary, April 3

I have something to confess to you, Signel. I kissed Neji Hyuuga. And I think I showed him that even though I might have pretended before, that was real. I think he's not mad at me anymore. But, I'm kinda upset still.

I have no idea who threw that kunai.

It was more than likely Sasuke, because he had the book on his doorstep. I know Neji wrote that note. It was his handwriting. And I'm his "beloved", and he is mine.

There's a knock at my door. It's either Neji, Sakura, or Tsunade. As badly as I don't want to, life goes on, and I must be there to go wherever it carries me.

Tenten

A/N: I no own Naruto. So there.


	13. Entry 13

Tenten's diary, April 5

Once again, I swear on my life that I have done nothing against humanity, but according to other people in this village, I've been a bad troublemaker. And, that might actually be a good thing.

But when a person intentionally asks her friend what's going on in her sex life, you sorta kinda get an urge to attack them. When you're me, you know that attacking someone is _not_ the right way to go. So, of course, you ask them about theirs.

The last time I wrote in here, I had said that someone was at the door for me. That someone was not any of the people that I had guessed. It was Ino. And she wanted to talk to me. About what was going on between me and Neji.

Truthfully, I said everything about our little "fight". That's when she asked me about our personal life, meaning if we had tried sex yet. I resisted the urge to slap her by asking about hers.

She has this odd boyfriend named Sai whom has been trained to show no emotion whatsoever, which is like a perfect match for her. Her answer to my question was, "No! He's always playing with himself, and with that 'picture book' of his! He never has time to get in bed with me! Oh, and that lazy bum Shikamaru keeps hanging around..."

This is where the troublemaker thing comes in. I act like I actually have an idea, and thoughtfully say, "Why wouldn't he be fanboying Temari?"

Her reply is simple: "Because she has a boyfriend that's not him. She said an inter-village relationship would be too difficult."

Thus, the real idea is born. Both of us go to the Hokage's office, tell her the issue at hand, and see what she says. She, being a woman and all, actually understands the problem, but flat-out refuses to send word to Sunagakure for her to come.

We had already anticipated this. So Ino asks if her and her old squadmates could go to Suna to get her. "It would be like a friendship mission," she says, trying to convince the old lady. And it actually worked. They left yesterday afternoon, and are returning sometime next week.

Another way to change the world, right, Signel? Isn't that what I'm trying to do? As for Neji and me, well, I'm gonna change our relationship a little, but he won't truly have me until we're happily married and such. Oh, and I changing my feelings for that cold-hearted bad boy!

Crap, someone's hollering for me! I've gotta cut this off now!

Tenten

A/N: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. At. All.


	14. Entry 14 and the First Incident

Tenten's diary, April 7

Is my swearing thing at the beginning of entries getting annoying? Well, this time, I can't swear. Not at all. I have made someone's life better. Way better. I got a couple to rekindle their love. And, according to Ino, they brought it back with a bang. A really big bang. There were only minor injuries, thankfully.

I'm gonna start crying soon. Everyone else is in love with someone that's in love with them, but my "relationship" doesn't quite work like that. Yes, I called it a relationship. Even though I've been changing, it still isn't perfect.

But, who cares! I did something right, and now I'm being revered as a "love goddess"! Okay, maybe only Ino has called me that, but still! She says I should start doing things like this all the time. I say she's nuts.

"But... but, Tenten, it was all _your _idea!" she whines every time I say she's the one with the skills in the love department. "And I only got the two of them back together because I had karma on my side!"

Speaking of love skills, the strangest thing happened yesterday...

* * *

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

"What do you mean by that?" a voice asked over my shoulder. I quickly shut my diary and turned around. Sakura was standing there, looking at me with those emerald green eyes of hers.

"Who...who let you in?" I asked, my voice filled with anger.

"I knocked, and you said 'come in', so I came in!" she said.

Her answer made me want to hurt myself. _Why didn't I remember saying she could come in? Things like that are something I normally remember! _I thought, setting my diary on my lap, and sucking on my finger.

"Tenten, why are you sucking on your ring finger?"

_My ring finger? _I looked, and, my ring stared back at me. I pulled that finger out of my mouth quicker than anything. "I didn't mean to! And you can't say anything to Tsunade, or else I'll tell her everything I saw yesterday!"

"Is that what you were meaning by the 'strangest thing'?" she questioned.

"Well, yes," I replied.

She laughed. "Tenten, she already knows about that!"

At that moment, I knew that my comebacks were useless. "What about Sasuke trying to assassinate me the other night?"

Another set of giggles came from her mouth. "He was paid good money for that! Why do you think he could get me such a nice ring?"

"Go home, Sakura," I said through gritted teeth.

Thankfully, she did, leaving me to re-open my diary and continue writing.

* * *

...and the person that was involved in it was just reading this entry. At least I didn't use names, or else I'd be having problems right now.

So, Signel, yesterday, after the people who had gone on the mission returned, me and Ino were walking together, and we heard a fan-girlish scream. Curious to see what was happening, the two of us went to right in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto was standing there.

"You two just missed it!" he said.

"Missed what?"

"The teme just proposed to Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

"...Where are they?" we asked.

"In the ramen shop," he replied.

That might sound confusing, but, they were literally in the ramen shop. They were standing right behind the curtain-thingy, making out. And they were both sober.

When I was proposed to, I had been drinking. I don't think I reacted like that. Or, at least I _didn't_ think I acted like that. Now I have evidence to prove me wrong.

That evidence goes by the name of Rock Lee. He was there, but he thought he was drinking sake, while he was actually drinking water. And he says that his youthful squadmates were acting like a married couple, embracing like nothing he had ever seen before.

How did I find this out, you might ask. He told me this yesterday while we were standing there, watching the show in the ramen shop.

Okay, that's enough. I'm being summoned by someone. Yippee.

Tenten

A/N: Does it seem like I own Naruto? That's what I thought. I don't.


	15. Entry 15 and the Second Incident

Tenten's diary, April 11

Remember the last time I was sent on a mission, and I said they should go die in a corner? Well, I've changed my mind about that. The mission I was just sent on got me away from the chaos in the village. But, it did start a conversation that I'd rather not have heard.

Let's see, the squad I was on had Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, and Neji. When I found out that he was going, I asked Tsunade politely why she put us together. Her answer was because she needed our "special skills".

Why would an attack on the Akatsuki need the Byakugan and weapons? Aren't those the special skills you'd think she mean? The whole time, she meant for me to prove that I am in love with Neji, and have him save me from the enemy!

Now here's the conversation part. When I told my squadmates about that, Kiba made a good point about the Hokage's plan.

"Well, in the Akatsuki, there's only one woman, right?" he asked us. We nodded. "They might want another woman in there to play with!"

"Ooh, maybe they want a woman who can cook!" Chouji added.

"Guys, it's a plan. They're not going to get their hands on Tenten," Neji said, his voice serious. "And, she can't cook worth anything."

At this part, I punched Neji's arm. "I can too cook! Besides, when have you tried my food?"

He looked at me with his pearly white eyes. "That squad banquet we had a few weeks ago." I glared at him angrily as he continued, "Yours was the only main dish I wouldn't eat, because of the fear of getting food poisoning."

"I didn't take a main dish!"

"...Then what were the burnt patties nobody ate?"

I almost started crying. "They were_ supposed to_ be cookies!"

Kiba and Chouji began to laugh. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, yet I was emitting giggles, and the sight of me made the two of them laugh harder. Because they were laughing at me, Neji took it upon himself to cheer me up. He started tickling me.

Poor guy, he's getting married to me, and he had no idea how much I hate being tickled.

Anyway, other than the conversation, the mission went smoothly. Until the Akatsuki decided to take a captive. The person they chose was me. At the mere sight of a guy in a cloak picking me up, the others started laughing.

"Not funny! Save me!" I screamed.

"Okay, miss 'Not Ticklish!'" Kiba said, throwing Chouji at me. That didn't work. So Chouji ran back and threw Kiba at me. Didn't work either. In the span of five minutes, a dog, a bag of chips, two sweaters, a tent, and Neji were thrown at me.

Guess which one made it. That's right. When I settled with the fact that I was going to become the Akatsuki's new toy, a Hyuuga landed on the member's back and started attacking him. The oaf holding me let go and began his counter-attack.

Even though I was willing to run back to my teammates right then and escape, something told me that I should at least stay and try to help Neji. So I grabbed a kunai out of my bag, and stabbed the guy in the back, using it to support me as I did something any guy that has angered a girl enough has done to him.

I kicked him right in between the legs. As he tipped over in pain, Neji jumped off and we high-fived eachother. And then, he grabbed me, and we kissed. It wasn't a very long one, but it still made the other guys start clapping and wooting.

"Aw, shut up!" Neji shouted. "We're engaged. We can do that."

And that's when I remembered. I'm still getting married to him. and I haven't done a single thing for planning. Better get to that now...

* * *

(Ten's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Ten! You can't leave me out here forever!" Ino cried through my door. I hurriedly closed my diary, set down, stood up, and rushed over to the door, unlocking it and opening it, to see the blonde smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Have you started your plans yet?"

I looked at her like she was some kind of oddball. "No, and I was just writing about that in Signe-- my diary."

"Well, I'm planning Sakura's wedding, and I was wondering if I can plan yours too." Her eyes were set like a puppy's, and I was afraid that if I said no, she'd start begging.

"You'd have to ask Neji..."

"He said I could, but it would be really up to you," she said quickly.

"Fine, but you have to make sure you don't do anything stupid." I told her, hoping that it would keep her from doing something like hiring a monkey as the priest or have sake at the reception.

She crossed her fingers. "I promise I won't do anything wrong. But, can I be your maid of honor? And can there be light blue dresses for me and your bridesmaids?"

That startled me. "Well, you do have better fashion sense than me, and, you are my only female friend that I'd want in that position."

"Sweet! See ya later, Ten!" She dashed down the hall, and I closed the door. Soon enough, I was back in my chair, writing in my diary.

* * *

...Ignore the last paragraph I wrote. The one about planning. Ino was just in here, and she's taking care of that. Thank goodness.

Wait, don't you find it odd that last entry, Sakura ended up here right when what I was writing concerned her. And this time, Ino came in right as I was writing about something that she could help me with. Someone's spying on me, or those are just really big coincidences.

Crap. I hear Ino coming back. She's hollering my name and something about "packing" and "moving in with Neji". Oh, wait, I'm supposed to have been preparing to move into the Hyuuga compound today. I guess I'll write again later.

Tenten

A/N: I don't own Naruto, but I do own two Naruto DVD's!


	16. Entry 16 and the Third Incident

Tenten's diary, April 12

I'm so stupid. I completely forgot that I was supposed to have everything packed by tonight so I can move to my new home. But, when you have a friend that is totally interested in helping you out, let her do everything.

And, hopefully, while she's in here, my "stalker" won't be reading this. Or, hasn't read this already. Or will just leave me alone! I wonder if, when I move, my stalker will leave me alone for the rest of my life. Probably not.

Dang, do you know how badly it hurts when you get a mattress dropped on your head? Or, how badly it stings when you slice your arm open with a kunai case, knives and all. I don't think so. I do, however... And let me tell you this, Signel, I would have killed myself unless Ino hadn't come back at that exact moment.

So, she's got some people over here helping her organize my stuff while I sit on a box, writing about what they're doing. I'm actually doing the exact opposite of what I was told to do, though. They said for me to put down what junk was in what box, but if you are seeing this, it means I'm not doing that.

Okay, since I I'm tired of writing about packing stuff, I have a short story to tell you, that does not involve my horrible cooking skills or the Akatsuki. It involves me and Ino.

I was sitting here, right, and she comes up to me, and says, "Hey, Ten, guess what?"

"Um, I have no idea about what happened last night!" Those were the first words I could think of to answer her question.

"Ha, ha, very funny... But, seriously, guess what!"

"The sky is falling?"

"Nope!" She had a look of pure amusement an her face as I stuck a finger to my lip and began racking my mind for a proper answer.

"You're gonna become my personal servant?"

"Close-ish. It has something to do with us."

When she said it had something to do with both me and her, I basically figured out what she wanted me to know. "You found a perfect dress for me to wear at my wedding, and you found great dresses for you and the bridesmaids?"

"Yep! And I did that all by myself! In one night!"

"I'm pretty sure you were looking before I said you can help me..."

She gave me a death glare. "So maybe I was, but at least I found something! You didn't do a single thing before I came in!"

"I was waiting for the right moment!" I exclaimed.

"You can't hire good caterers the night before a wedding!"

I stared at her in disbelief. I hadn't told her what I didn't want at my wedding, but, Signel, she was turning it into something she wanted. "I don't think the wedding will need any food service from people who charge too much money for horrible-tasting crap. Or fifty-million flowers everywhere. Or so many people that you can't hear a thing. It just needs a little bit of extravagance, like a seven-tier cake."

"You seriously want a cake that big..?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"Dang straight!"

"Screw all my pre-made plans! I'll just snag some flowers from the shop, get guests to bring food, and spend all my money on your giant cake!"

I knew her asking me about planning my wedding seemed kinda fishy. I had figured that she would like to take some part in helping out, but I didn't think she would go all-out before she even had permission!

And now, I've got someone controlling every part of my life, down to the last word I write in here. Whoever's stalking me better not be reading this. If they are, they better not tell a single person about what's in here. I do not want the village thinking that I am incapable of taking care of my own work.

I just have people that want to do my work for me. And, those people are kind, and don't make me do any of it. speaking of those people, I swear that Hinata was here earlier...

Tenten

* * *

(somewhere else...)

"Where is she?" a man asked.

"I...I don't know, Father..," a female voice replied. "She should be back by now. And if we don't know what that Yamanaka brat is doing to our 'precious' Tenten's wedding, how are we going to find out how to mess it up?"

The man grunted. "It's not so much about Tenten as it is her groom that this concerns... He made the mistake of proposing to her. He never got permission-"

"But, Father, you swore to me that you'd make sure that permission was never granted to him!"

"That's right. I did. Somehow, he learned that and worked around it. But, now is not the time to worry about that. She should have left undetected while Tenten was writing about her pathetic life in that diary of hers. I do believe she named it Signel..."

A door swung open. "Oh, yes. Welcome back, my sweet daughter, my Byakugan spy, my dear, lovely, kind Hinata..."

"Father. Hanabi. They're planning something big. Bigger than anything we hoped for. Even bigger than the wedding you wish to give me when I get married," Hinata said, the voice that was once filled with stutters clear and flawless. "But that's not all. Tenten rejected it. The whole idea."

"So we have a piece of trouble on our hands, now don't we?" Lord Hiashi asked his two daughters, grabbing their shoulders.

"Yes, Father," they replied in unison.

"This means that tomorrow, when she moves in, we steal that diary, thus stealing her innermost secrets and ruin this wedding!"

A/N: Dong...I'm bored, and I don't own Naruto.


	17. Entry 17 and the Fourth Incident

Tenten's diary, April 13

I had the weirdest dream last night, and I'm not sure quite why I had it. I was laying on my sleeping bag, and everyone was there...I was kinda creeped out...

Anyway, the move was a success, and all my stuff that I'm keeping is over here at the Hyuuga compound. And, to celebrate, we had a tiny party. A very tiny party. Yet, there still was some sake...and we said that there was to be absolutely none.

So, on my first day in my new home, I knocked over an extremely expensive vase, flipped over a heavy table, and ripped a hole in a curtain. It wasn't all because I got drunk. Most of it was me trying to get my hands on Hanabi. I swear she's got something against me! Okay, I don't actually swear that, because it's true. Her and Lord Hiashi both.

One day, the two of them are gonna take over the village. And, before that, they will kill me and stick my head on a pole that they march around with, doubling as a death-weapon. This is not a wild guess. I overheard a conversation between the two of them.

Speaking of their conversations, I also heard them say something about telling me something. That's kinda vague, I know, but when I asked Hinata about it, she almost began that stupid stuttering crap of hers.

Why is there all this secrecy surrounding the main branch of the Hyuuga clan? I must find out these answers! But, who to ask?

* * *

(Ten's P.O.V.)

"Um, Tenten? What are you doing?" a voice asked me. I set my diary down on my lap and looked up. Neji was standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing other than writing..."

He smiled at that. "So you're not thinking about anything?"

"There is one thing I want to know," I replied. "And I've been thinking about that."

"Well, what is it?"

"I...I don't wanna say it out loud!" I motioned for him to sit down next to me on the bed. He sighed and came over. "But I'll whisper it to you now, since you're here..."

I think he wanted to know, because he nodded. Silence filled the room, and I began breathing deeply. I caught his scent, which reminded me of when we would train together. Finally, I put my mouth near his ear and whispered, "What secret are they hiding from me?"

A shiver went through his body, and he turned around, pulled me close to him, and began kissing me. The door opened slightly, and Hanabi stuck her head in.

"You guys keep doing that now!" she said, in a malicious tone, a evil grin on her face. She closed the door, but through it, I could hear her screaming, "Father! You will be so happy when you find out what I just saw!"

I jerked away from Neji. "What was that all about?"

"It's the same answer as the one to your question," he murmured, grabbing my hand. "You're so delicate. Even your fingers are beautiful, and they're around sharp weapons all the time. I'm glad I accidentally picked you for this..."

"Picked me for what?"

"You see, Hiashi's the head of the clan. He only has two daughters. I'm part of the branch family, the genius of the clan, and currently engaged to you." His eyes met mine, and I could see sadness in them. "So, he's decided to not allow anyone to use the curse mark jutsu for a while, or until the clan gets out-of-control."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Ten, he wants us to bring him a heir to this clan."

My mouth opened to say something, but no sound came out. So I grabbed my diary and furiously began writing.

* * *

Damn it, you stalker of mine! Why have you followed me here, and are torturing me so with sending people in on me when I need them most?

But this time, I think I would have done better without learning that. First time, it was Sakura and her engagement, then it was Ino and her planning my wedding. And now it was Neji and him telling me about the secret.

May I please go die in the corner? Please? If that's all they want me for, there's really no use in living. Wait, maybe he picked me on accident, but he didn't think we'd have to do that. So, maybe he just found that out, and he really does love me, and thinks I'm delicate and beautiful!

Screw me dying! I'm gonna stick through this and find that stalker while trying to disobey that stupid secret! And, I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen if they find you, Signel.

I like living here with the Hyuuga family! It's gonna be a challenge to survive, though!

Tenten

A/N: I don't own Naruto. Or anyone mentioned in this story at all.


	18. Entry 18 and the Fifth Incident

Tenten's diary, April 16

I am so sorry! I totally misplaced you, 'cuz I hid you, and then I couldn't find you! Kinda random, huh? Again, I'm sorry, but there are way too many things for me to apologize for.

Or, at least, apologize to you for. Because Hanabi is trying to find you, so I have to be careful about what I say in here. She is looking for a way to blackmail me and ruin my life. All 'cuz I said she's an idiot. Which she is, by the way.

Did you know that insulting a Hyuuga can get you killed in six minutes? Well, I didn't, until Hiashi threatened me with that. Stupid crybaby Hanabi!

Someone's knocking at the door. I wonder who it is...

* * *

"Hi, Tenten-san," Hinata said the second I let her in my bedroom.

"Uh, hi, Hinata..."

She giggled softly. "There's something you need to know," she told me.

"Does it have anything to do with me and Neji?" I asked, afraid that she was going to say the exact same thing that he had when I bugged him about the secret.

"No."

"Then what's it about?"

Her hand grabbed my face. "My father and sister...well, they've sent me to spy on you..."

I was shocked. "You're my stalker?" She nodded slightly, and soon she was standing outside of my door, which I slammed in her face.

* * *

If I could show you my anger right now, I would! All this time, Hinata was the one saying what I wrote to that evil duo after me! And I thought she was my friend...

Oh well. As long as they don't get their hands on you, I'm fine. You'll get me killed, and that is one thing I don't want to happen. Even though, at this point, being dead would be way better than suffering through this.

I might be changing my feelings, but my stance on this issue is definently not going to sway!

Tenten

A/N: I don't own Naruto.


	19. Entry 19

Tenten's diary, April 28

So maybe they didn't get to read what I wrote in here, but everyone else did. I'm such a scatterbrain sometimes! I accidentally gave you to...uh, never mind. I don't think I should write that down, just in case anyone else gets you.

But I'm so sorry! I thought you were the notebook with all of the wedding plans in it! Ino gave me that to look over, and I gave you away...with the plans in you.

Did I mention that my wedding is in three days? I am so dead.

Okay, since there is a twelve day gap in my entries, I will now say the most important things that have happened recently. I went shopping. I broke a plate and many glasses. I lost one of my beautiful new shoes. I fell out of bed.

Best of all, most of those things happened within the last 48 hours.

I'm screwed. I have my dress, and I swore on my life that I would not lose it. Just like I did with the rest of the stuff, but one of the shoes is missing, as with other things. Not the ring, though. If I lost that, I would murder myself.

Wait, what did I do with the ring? Better yet, what did I do with my shoe?

At least I still have my sanity. And other precious things to me, except for honesty, loyalty, integrity, respect...the whole enchilada.

Please just kill me now. I'm too nervous, and this is before I get to go to a rehearsal dinner, get embarrassed from standing in front of people I don't like, have to act friendly towards the evil soon-to-be-in-laws, and have to kiss one of my old enemies. Even though, I'll admit, he is a pretty good kisser.

And that's all I know so far about the gushy side of him. I think I know more about that side than anyone else alive. Making me special.

A special idiot bride.

Tenten

A/N: Don't own Naruto, fools! ?


	20. Entry 20

Tenten's diary, April 30

I'm sitting, alone, in the big house I now call my own. All four of them are gone, and I finally get some time to myself. Yet, this isn't sweet at all. I'm dead. I did what no one thought I could actually do. I really lost it all.

The shoes. The ring. My copy of the vows. I still have the dress, but I'm not wearing that thing after what happened to it. It's beyond repair, as the person who sold it said. I have ruined everything. And they don't know it yet. That's why they left. To go make sure everything is ready for the rehearsal tonight. Even if it is, and it goes perfectly, the wedding will still be a disaster. Because I'll show up in a ratty dress, with an old pair of shoes on.

Why am I so scatterbrained and disorganized? Why am I trashing my should-be happily ever after? That's not my job. That is what everyone else should do. I should be reaping all the benefits of my situation. But not anymore. I've destroyed anything that could turn into happiness...

But why should I be upset?I wanted this all along, right? Signel, I remember how I acted when I first let my feelings spill out over your pages. I said I'd rather die than get married. Well, guess what? My life ends tomorrow, and I actually don't want it to, because these last six weeks have changed me. Made me realize my flaws. Made me fix them. I never would have seen the light if it wasn't for the mistake we made that night...him giving me sake, us both falling into a drunken state of love, him proposing to me, and me accepting.

And then there's his family. They can't accept me as I am. I have to change for them while trying to please myself. Lord Hiashi and Hanabi scolding me. Hinata spying on me. He sees them, i know it, but he can't do a thing about it, because they overpower him, and Hiashi's giving him the chance of a lifetime. Of course, it includes me, because the evil uncle has to put the woman who doesn't want to be involved in the middle of the action.

Am I turning into some person that won't be recognized by anybody, all because of the way I'm changing to please my new family? Is this really what I want? Do I go to the wedding tomorrow dressed up the best way I can in my ratty clothes, or do I just not show up? Do I go through what they want me to, or do I make my own path?

So many questions, and so little time! Who could help me with this dilemma? Oh, wait, I know nobody who could tell me a single thing. I'll have to go my own way on this one. Which means nothing will be exactly like it is supposed to be. I love this whole idea! And, since tonight is my last night of freedom, I can thing of the last thing I will do to save myself, without anybody's help. It's gonna be great!

Tenten

A/N: There's no way I own Naruto.


	21. The Last Entry

Tenten's diary, May 1

Two hours until I die. Simple as that. I'm gonna go out there and make a big mistake. That's even showing up. I made it through the past weeks. I even made it through last night. That's because I didn't have to make sure I had all my things. Didn't have to get dressed up.

I'm still going, though. Even though I had no idea what I was doing, I still committed myself to something. Do I let my reputation as a liar still stand, or do I go out and fix that? I've chosen the second option. Now I need to go get ready. I'll finish this entry later.

Tenten

* * *

"Are you in there?" a voice asked. My blood ran cold. It was Ino, no doubt, coming to style my hair and fix my make-up.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't think you want to see me," I replied, making it seem like I was doing everything on my own. But, as I feared, she opened the door, expecting to see me almost ready, only to find that I was still in my favorite robe and slippers.

Her jaw dropped. "The wedding's gonna be starting really soon! You should be in your dress by now!" I shot her a puppy-dog look. "Don't tell me you lost everything! Oh, Tenten, please don't!"

"I didn't...but I guess you figured it out..." Eyes wide open, she tore around the room, which was really the closet, and accidentally stumbled upon the dress. My ruined wedding dress.

The air got really thick with tension. "How did this happen?" There was no denying that her heart was cracking at my carelessness. As I opened my mouth to reply, I realized that I had no idea how I got all the cuts in it.

And then it hit me. I hadn't done anything. It was someone else. Someone who hated me, hated this whole idea. Someone like Hanabi. "It wasn't me, Ino," I stuttered, bending down to look at the once-beautiful gown. "It was the one person who won't warm up to me..."

She glared at me. Not like it was her money she spent on it, anyway, because I had given her my personal stash. Every last cent to my name was spent on this wedding, and now it was all going to be a waste. I had nothing.

"Do you have anything else you can wear?" she asked me after a few minutes of silence. I nodded and pointed at a brown and pink sundress. "It's not very fancy," she muttered, taking it off of its hanger and holding it up to my body, "but it might work."

I smiled, remembering that this was Ino Yamanaka, my maid of honor, my fashion consultant, and my best friend. If she thought it might work, she wasn't lying. Her head worked for two things; flowers and fashion.

"Now, come on! We don't have that much time to be messing around! You look like you just woke up still! You can't be late to your wedding!"

"Oh shit! It starts in a hour and a half!" I exclaimed, looking up at the clock on the wall. Ino grabbed my hand and pushed me into the vanity chair, where a total makeover was about to be started...

* * *

With twenty minutes left before my life changed forever, I was sitting in the chair, waiting for my hair to be finished. My face was absolutely gorgeous, matching the dress almost perfectly. And when done, my hair was going to match as well.

I was getting it done in pink-streaked braids. For the most important moment of my entire life. I thought it was a psychotic idea, but Ino said it would surprise everyone. Just like me not wearing a traditional gown.

"It's done!" she said, finally allowing me to stand up and look at how the whole thing flowed. But stepping on the ground made me realize one more crucial thing: I still didn't have shoes. And I was not going to go barefoot. I might look like a princess, but even proper royalty wear heels at important get-togethers.

When I pointed it out, she frowned at me. "You can walk down the aisle either without shoes or not at all! We don't have time to mess around! I still need to get ready!" With that, she started her way towards the door. I sighed and followed. Everything else I wanted was ruined, so why hadn't I realized that this would end the same?

We made it outside onto the large veranda that wrapped around the house, only to notice that it was raining buckets. Ino stepped back inside, and re-emerged with two parasol-like umbrellas. Trying to dodge the raindrops, we began the dash towards the Yamanaka Flowershop, where the flowers for the wedding were. Oh, her dress was there, too.

Fifteen minutes later, we exited the shop, and stepped back into the deluge. My vision was so bad in the storm that I was clinging to her bare arm, trying to watch my feet and keep me from slipping.

By the time we got to the Academy building, I was late and wet. My legs were mud-covered. The bottom foot of Ino's dress was soaked. But we were there, and as we walked inside, I heard a familiar voice.

"So you think you can skip out on your own wedding, don't you?" From the shadow of the wall, a man walked out. It was Lord Hiashi.

"Why would you say that?" I shouted at him. "It's all your daughter's fault! She doesn't want me here!"

He scoffed at my comeback. "Hanabi knows that you are nothing more than trash." At this, tears welled up in my eyes, and Ino ran into the women's dressing room to warn everyone of my arrival, because, truth be told, she didn't want to see me get verbally beaten.

"If I was trash, would I have learned how to stand my own ground? If I was trash, would I have ever made it this far? Most of all, if I was trash, would I have continued to live my life after all my mistakes?" The look in his eves showed me that I was overpowering him for the first time in my life. "I might walk in as a liar who is no more than trash, but I am going to walk out a Hyuuga!"

"Very well," he said, respect in his eyes as he looked at me. "You have proven yourself to be a fighter. I expect only the best from you." I smiled, and he walked into the main room, which was one of the classrooms that had supposedly been totally redecorated. Feeling a new sense of pride, I walked in the room where all the other women were waiting for me to arrive. After that confrontation, I was ready for anything.

So when I saw Sakura gaping at my attire, I just grinned. If she was gonna be my bridesmaid, she better understand my decision on how I rock this. Ino was looking out the little window on the door, staring at all that had gathered. I joined her, noticing the village elders the second I started looking. Then, there were the rest of the Hyuugas, then all the people I had grown up with. Well, except for those that were part of the wedding.

Music started playing. I was pushed back against the wall as Ino and Sakura slowly walked to their positions. That left me. I took a deep breath, checked to see if everyone else was where they were supposed to be, and opened the door. Flower petals were scattered everywhere as I linked arms with my sensei, as I had no father.

As we walked, he brought his mouth close to my ear. "You are a beautiful blossom of youth, and I am so proud to be here for you today. You have the talent to go far, Tenten, but don't forget that this isn't the end of your youth. This might just be the end of the beginning!" His whispers trailed off as we reached the altar. We unlinked, and I stepped up in front of the priest, who was Lady Hokage herself.

I was afraid to breath as she started speaking. Her voice made it sound like this was her professional full-time job, not something she was randomly asked to do.

"Please turn now and face eachother," she said. I did, and ended up looking at the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. And I was getting married to him. "Now, these two have requested to do something special before I finish this ceremony. So, if you will, please sit in silence as they say some words."

_Some words? _I had no idea what she meant until he began to speak. "We met many years ago, and ever since that day, I wanted to be with you forever." It was hard for me to believe that this was actually Neji, the man I once had resented. "I understand that we started this as a mistake, but we're still here today, and I think if we have gotten this far, we'll be able to go wherever we're needed." I stuck my hand out, and he slid a ring on my finger.

Our priest looked at me. It was my turn to say something. But what was I supposed to say now? I lost my sheet that had my speech written on it! "When we met, I thought you weren't a very nice person. As we grew older, I started to lie to make it seem like I didn't have a problem with you. And now I don't. I changed my ways. I changed myself. That's why I'm here today. To show that I can amount to something! I may have no parents, may be rude and unsympathetic at times, may be a tomboy, but I have true feelings for you now! I don't care what anyone else says! I'm in love with you!" Grabbing my ring for him, I thought about how it was the only thing still perfect, and soon he was wearing it, just like me.

I looked out on the crowd, trying to see if they all understood. Almost all of them were crying or watching with watery eyes. I felt like I made my point, so I turned back around and waited for the priest to finish up. "There are two final things I must say before this is over. First, does anyone not want these two to get married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard Hanabi start to say something, but gave up halfway through.

"Okay, then," she paused, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Another pause. "You may now kiss the bride." He grabbed me so quickly that I barely had time to react to what just happened. We broke away from one another after a few seconds, because there would be time for that later. Like, the rest of our lives.

* * *

The whole party moved into another decorated room minutes later, where the reception was going to be held. Most were standing around, talking to others about the wild ceremony, while some were marveling at either my outfit or the cake. My specially-ordered cake, with its seven huge layers.

There was a long table set out for all the important people, meaning, the six of us who stood up at the front, and little tables scattered around in front of it. While I was trying to break away from the annoying people who wanted to know why I dressed the way I did, I say down in my special chair, which gave everyone else the impression that it was speech time, so they all sat down.

A clinking was heard at the other end of the table. Sasuke was standing up, prepared to say something about the newlyweds. I didn't really care what he had to say, but I decided that being nice to him wouldn't hurt me.

"I am only up here at this table today because of two women," he started. I knew one of them was Sakura, but there was no clue to who was the second. "Over six weeks ago, before any of this was imagined, I was reunited with my ex-girlfriend, who I am now engaged to. But it was who reunited us that made me being up here possible. If it wasn't for Tenten, my sweet Sakura never would have returned to my arms."

Everyone began clapping and he sat down. Ino stood up next, pinching my arm as she did. "I never expected these two to get this far, because I knew Ten's feelings about everything, especially Neji. And look! It's the two of them we're here for. I'm so proud of them for getting to this point. It's all better from here, or so I've heard." More applause.

"Throw the bouquet!" someone shouted. It started a whole onslaught people chanting for me to do that. And as much as I didn't want to, I stood up, grabbed the bouquet, waited a few seconds for all eligible women to get in a general area, and threw it from behind my head. All was silent, until someone let out a high-pitched squeal. It was Hinata, who was on her knees, grasping it with the ends of her fingers.

I sat back down, amazed that no one had told me I didn't belong, except for those who didn't like me. I really had come into this as nothing. But now I was really special, or at least for this one day.

"Hey, Tenten, do you want them to start playing music?" Tsunade asked me, acting like her normal self, not the priest from earlier.

"Uh, sure?" I replied, not positive on what I was supposed to say.

She laughed, making me think that I had chosen the wrong answer. "Okay, well, you have to get up and dance!" As she headed over to the little music table, which wasn't very impressive, I realized that before anyone else could dance, I had to. Which wasn't something I was looking forward to.

A soft beat filled the room. I closed my eyes to give the impression that I was asleep, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the floor, banging me into every chair on the way. My arm suddenly was dropped, and then a strong hand was placed on my shoulder, and another was placed on the crook of my hip. Opening my eyes slightly, I moved my hands into the same spots, making sure to mirror-image the positions on my body. With eyes finally fully open, I automatically nestled my face into his chest. I sighed contently, happily dancing with Neji, as everyone cheered and began dancing with their loved ones themselves.

The song changed, and we stopped slow dancing, because the new song was fast, and we went and sat down together, having finished our first dance as a married couple. I sighed again, totally happy with the way things were going. About a half hour later, everyone was demanding that we cut the cake. So together, we took the giant blade and pushed it down on the bottom layer of the giant masterpiece, creating a beautiful piece, put it on a plate, and took turns feeding each other. Again, everyone made it a huge moment, and soon they were all eating it.

"Man, I wish I knew what was on the top," I told Neji as we watched everyone cut off their own pieces and devour them. He thought for a second, and then lifted me up in his arms, getting me high enough to see that there were frosting flowers and our names on the final tier, which was really small compared to all the others.

He dropped me right then. I hit the floor, but, surprisingly, it wasn't hard. He had slid down once he realized that I was falling, so I landed right on top of him. He had kept me from getting hurt by sacrificing himself. After a few minutes on the ground, he sat up, making my head go right in his lap. "You're somewhat heavy. You know that?" he asked me, and I couldn't help but laughing. "And you're pretty. I've never seen you this dressed up before."

"Yeah, and I can say the same for you, too!" I flipped over and slid up, which pushed him backwards, and then as he came forwards, our lips met. We held that position for a little bit, but before we could finish, somebody, probably Ino, shouted at us.

"You two might have just gotten married, but you don't need to put on a show for us!"

* * *

Tenten's diary, still May 1

Hello again, Signel. I feel different writing in you. Maybe it's because I'm a different person now. That's right! The whole thing went off almost-flawlessly. I am now Tenten Hyuuga, the little piece of trash that could. I'd write more about the ceremony, but I can't, because this is the last page in you!

It seems fitting, though. You were my "diary of an engaged kunoichi" that took me through the past six weeks. You were my friend that knows everything. I promise I'll always remember you!

Love, Tenten

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Neji asked me, as I closed my notebook, no, Signel, for the last time, and I nodded, showing him my already-packed suitcase. "Well, we better get going then..."

"Yeah," I said, standing up and putting Signel on a high shelf in my closet. "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be." He looked at me with total confusion in his eyes. "I mean, let's go. I don't want to still be around whenever they get home."

A smile appeared on his face. "They didn't ruin anything today. And you didn't mess up."

"But there are pink streaks in my hair!" I whined, grabbing my bag, and following closely behind him as we walked out all the doors of the house and got into our ride, which would take us to the place we deserved to go.

Because, even ninja want to go on their well-deserved honeymoon vacation.

**End Diary of an Engaged Kunoichi**

A/N: I can't believe this. The best chapter of the story. The ending. And it was beauhtiful! I am so proud of myself, and all those who came with me to this point! I hope to see you all review the sequel! Just look for another Signel-chan story!

And, it'll have twists and turns, so you won't know what's gonna happen next!

I love all of you! (Don't own Naruto.) I'll bring out the sequel really soon! Here's to the happy ending of this diary and a happy beginning to Miss Independent Kunoichi!


End file.
